誰も信じない - Trust No One
by akane.yumi
Summary: Kunugigaoka Academy dikejutkan dengan terbunuhnya beberapa siswi secara mengenaskan. Petunjuk tentang pelaku yang ada pada korban, mengarah semuanya kepada Karma. "Karma, kau sakit!" / "Nagisa, pergilah sebelum kau berakhir seperti ketiga siswi itu." / "Kumohon, jangan percaya siapapun." AU! Shonen Ai! Karma x Nagisa


" **Trust No One"**

 **An Assassination Classroom Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Ketika mengetahui kekasih** _ **yandere-**_ **mu membunuh beberapa siswa demi** _ **menyelamatkanmu**_ **, apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan? Siapkah kau menghadapi berbagai rintangan ke depannya?**

* * *

Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa.

Dua insan yang selalu nempel bagai perangko dan amplop di atas segala perbedaan. Karma itu merah, Nagisa itu biru. Karma itu tinggi, sayang Nagisa hanya sebatas pundak Karma. Karma selalu rebutan posisi satu nilai terbaik dengan Asano, sedangkan Nagisa masuk dua puluh besar aja sudah syukuran. Karma itu titisan iblis, Nagisa maklum aja bahkan cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ kalau jahilnya Karma keluar. Keduanya sudah berteman sejak tahun pertama dan sekarang sudah tahun kelima (read: kelas 2 SMA) di Kunugigaoka Academy. Sempat nggak sekelas saat tahun keempat, tapi di tahun kelima malah sekelas lagi, bahkan duduk berdekatan.

Di tahun kelima, para siswa sudah mulai dapat jabatan penting di organisasi. Tapi dalam konteks ini, kecuali Karma. Soalnya makhluk semacam Karma lebih suka main _game_ atau tiduran di atap sekolah daripada mengurus berkas-berkas buat organisasi, ngetik proposal dan harus ngulang beberapa kali kalau ada data yang salah, kocar-kacir sana sini nyari tanda tangan guru atau kepala sekolah buat proposal. Bukan Karma banget, 'kan?

Kalau Nagisa sih beda, Nagisa malah hobi nyari kerjaan. Nagisa bahkan diangkat jadi wakil ketua klub mading, cocok banget sama Nagisa yang hobi nulis.

Keduanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri – Iya, Karma sibuk bolos, tapi keduanya masih akrab seakrab di tahun ketiga. Kadang Karma mampir ke rumah Nagisa cuma buat numpang makan malam, nggak jarang juga Karma numpang tidur di rumah Nagisa dengan alasan lagi kesepian. Nagisa sih _oke wae_ 'kan lumayan tuh ada yang bantuin Nagisa ngerjain tugas. (Nagisa tinggal sendirian, semenjak ayah-ibunya rujuk, mereka membeli kondo untuk Nagisa yang lebih dekat dengan sekolah).

Mungkin jika kalian melihat keduanya sedang bersama, kalian pasti akan berpikir, "Mereka akrab sekali. _Bestfriend goals_ banget gak sih."

Tapi kalian salah!

Hubungan mereka lebih dari itu, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya dan itupun teman-teman mereka dari kelas 3E.

 _Yeah, they're couple._

Dan sudah berjalan setahun yang lalu, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dan siapa menembak siapa, hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya.

Hari Jumat. Jumat kelabu. Soalnya hujan dari pagi.

Nagisa duduk termenung di dekat jendela, lokasi strategis yang biasa dipilih tokoh utama dalam seri anime maupun drama _mainstream_. Masih bengong, Nagisa setengah mengumpat dalam hati. _'Kenapa hujannya turun saat aku sudah sampai di sekolah? Ramalan cuacanya juga nggak akurat. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau jam segini masih hujan lebat?'_

Nagisa cuma bisa menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya, sampai seseorang menepuk punggungnya. "Hoy Nagisa, nggak pulang?"

Nagisa malas-malasan menoleh ke sumber suara, yang pertama kali dia sadari adalah surai navy dan kulit gelap. "Oh, Sugino duluan aja, masih betah di sekolah."

"Yaudah, _bye._ "

Lalu Nagisa tenggelam lagi dalam dunianya. Tapi terbesit sosok _kekasih_ merahnya yang tidak ia jumpai sejak istirahat makan siang. Nagisa bangkit dan membalikkan badannya ke arah kursi di belakangnya, menatap seonggok tas yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. _Di mana anak itu?_

Nagisa meraih ponselnya, segera mencari kontak LINE Karma dan menghubunginya. Nada panggilan dengan jelas mengatakan mereka terhubung, tapi bukan suara Karma yang selanjutnya ia dengar, tapi nada dering ponsel Karma dari dalam tas ditinggalkannya. Perempatan merah muncul di pelipis Nagisa. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, meraih tasnya beserta tas Karma dan pergi keluar kelas. Ia tak tahu dimana Karma sekarang, biasanya Karma tiduran di _rooftop_ atau kalau lagi nekat, ya, di hutan belakang sekolah. Tapi sekarang hujan lebat dan siapa juga yang mau tiduran ditemani air hujan?

Nagisa lelah. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Karma di depan gedung sekolah, tentu saja masih berlindung dari hujan. Sekolah sudah sepi sekali, Nagisa melirik ponselnya, hampir jam lima sore. Biasanya hanya anggota klub yang kebetulan ada jadwal akan menjadi penunggu sekolah sampai sore, tapi ini hari Jumat, dan hanya ada klub olahraga seperti basket dan bola voli di gedung olahraga. Kalau beruntung, Nagisa bisa bertemu dengan beberapa anggota dewan kesiswaan yang kebetulan ia kenal. Tapi kali ini Nagisa belum beruntung.

Nagisa kembali menghela nafas sampai ia merasakan bagian pundaknya sedikit berat dan tangan yang merangkulnya dari belakang. "Kemana saja kau?"

Sosok di belakangnya melepaskan rangkulannya dan membalikkan tubuh Nagisa, "Ketiduran di UKS, ponselku tertinggal di tas. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Sosok itu – Karma, mengusak surai biru itu dengan lembut. "Ayo pulang, kau bawa payung?"

"Ha ha," Nagisa tertawa sarkas, "Tidak."

"Apa boleh buat." Karma melepaskan _cardigan_ hitam yang selalu menempel di tubuhnya, kemudian ia menarik Nagisa mendekat. Nagisa mengerti setelah Karma berusaha menepis air hujan di atas kepala mereka dengan _cardigan_ -nya, Nagisa menahan air hujan di sisi lainnya, kemudian berlari bersama menerobos rintik hujan.

* * *

Nagisa kini memakai kaos oblong yang sedikit kebesaran – tentunya punya Karma dan juga celana training yang bagiannya bawahnya sedikit digulung. Iya, punya Karma juga. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menghampiri Karma yang duduk santai di depan tv. "Orang tuamu masih di India?"

"Masih," Karma menarik Nagisa ke pangkuannya dan membantu Nagisa untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, "kemungkinan akan pulang baru saat natal."

Nagisa hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Karma dan menyandarkan dirinya pada Karma, mencari posisi nyaman. Keduanya hening, tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan. Kedua tangan Karma masih betah bermain-main dengan surai biru langit, si empunya sendiri merasakan matanya semakin berat dan kepalanya semakin berputar.

"Kau hangat. Masuk angin?" Tangan Karma beralih menuju dahi Nagisa dan merasakan suhu tubuh Nagisa membuat Nagisa membalikkan badannya. Nagisa menatap Karma sayu, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Karma, Nagisa memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Karma. Karma yang melihat perilaku langka dari Nagisa hanya terkekeh, "mau dikerokkin nggak?"

Karma mengusap surai Nagisa lembut, "Istirahat saja, aku akan membuatkan makan malam, setelah itu kau harus minum obat dan tidur. Oke?" dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

Sementara Nagisa berbaring di sofa, Karma beranjak ke dapur memasak makan malam. Setelah keduanya selesai makan malam, Karma menuntun Nagisa ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuh rapuh itu di kasurnya. Karma juga membantu Nagisa untuk meminum obatnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Nagisa dengan selimut. Karma duduk di pinggiran kasur dan mengusap sayang surai Nagisa, sepertinya bermain dengan rambut Nagisa adalah hobi terbaru Karma.

"Kali ini aku merasa beruntung bisa sakit."

"Aw, kenapa?" tentu saja Karma penasaran.

"'Kan biasanya aku yang selalu mengurusmu, tidak seperti sekarang," Nagisa terkekeh pelan, "ini kejadian langka. Mungkin akan masuk _new seven wonders of the world_."

Karma naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Nagisa, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Langka? Ckck. _Seme_ macam apa yang akan membiarkan _uke_ -nya yang sakit seperti ini, hm? Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya."

Nagisa membalikkan badannya dan memukul pelan lengan Karma. "Sialan." Meski Nagisa berusaha tetap tenang dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia tak bisa mengelak dari rasa bahagia yang menggelitik perutnya dan terus mengulum senyum.

"Lagian, yang 'semacam'mu tak akan bisa mendominasiku, sayang." Karma terus menggoda Nagisa, wajah Nagisa sudah memerah daritadi entah itu karena demam atau karena gombalan receh Karma.

"Terserah," jawab Nagisa datar.

"Oh-ho, aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus gombalan recehku dan wajahmu sudah memerah seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau masih tak berekspresi?"

"Demamku jadi semakin parah karena recehanmu."

Karma mendengus, "dasar tak romantis."

"Dasar sok romantis." Balas Nagisa.

"Nagisa~" panggil Karma dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Hm," sahut Nagisa malas.

"Kau tahu, setelah lulus kuliah nanti namamu akan berubah menjadi Akabane Nagisa."

Seketika itu juga Nagisa menyentil dahi Karma dan kembali membelakangi Karma, "Cukup. Aku ingin tidur saja."

"Mau tidur atau takut kena diabetes?"

Saat Nagisa ingin berbalik menghadap Karma, Karma sudah berada di atasnya, menahan berat tubuh dengan kedua tangannya yang mengunci pergerakan Nagisa. Iris merkuri itu ikut mengunci iris azure. Nagisa was-was, sudah lama ia dan Karma tak saling menatap intens seperti ini semenjak ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan klub.

"Nagisa," panggil Karma lembut, "Aku merindukanmu."

Nagisa menangkup wajah Karma dan mengecup singkat bibir si merah, "Aku juga. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk."

"Aku tahu, sayang, dan aku mengerti." Karma membawa Nagisa ke dalam pelukannya, "Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu hingga pagi."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Oke, hai hai kalian. Sudah lama ga ngerusuh di fandom ini:')**

 **Sudah berapa bulan ya ngabaikan ffn?**

 **Kalau ga gara-gara nonton Ansatsu Movie mungkin ga bakal balik nulis haha (Kasihani saya ini efek full day school dan nugas).**

 **Iya kemaren menang lomba resensi buku juga, jadi sambil mau ngasah kemampuan nulis lagi.**

 **Btw ini masih pemanasan ya, sebelum masuk ke berbagai drama dan tragedi hehehehe**

 **Izinkan saya ketawa jahat dulu.**

 **Ga janji bakal update cepet, tapi paling ga seminggu sekali lah,**

 **mumpung h-9 uas berarti banyak waktu buat nulis.**

 **Belajar kok, iya saya sambil belajar buat uas.**

 **Nulis ini cuma sebagai dari tempat pelampiasan. Ehe.**

 **Last but not least, mind to review?**


End file.
